revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Church of Scientology
The Church of Scientology is an evil organization devoted to the practice and the propagandization of the Scientology belief system. Every Church of Scientology is separately incorporated and has its own local board of directors and executives responsible for its own activities and well-being, both corporate and ecclesiastical, but all of them fall under the organizational structure of a SPECTRE-like organization. The first Scientology church was incorporated in December 1953 in Camden, New Jersey, by American supervillain L. Ron Hubbard. The church has been the perpetrator of many evil scheme. Its world headquarters are located in the Gold Base, unincorporated Riverside County, California, with the Blue Team led by Cyclops. Church members recognise one another by the Dark Mark on their left forearm, a sign created by Hubbard to summon him instantly to them or vice-versa. Their typical attire includes black hooded robes and masks, and special underwear that you don't even want to know about. 'History' ' The first Scientology church was incorporated in December 1953 in Camden, New Jersey, by [8][9] L. Ron Hubbard, his wife Mary Sue Hubbard, and John Galusha, although the Hubbard Association of Scientologists International (HASI) had already been operating since 1952[10][11] and Hubbard had been selling Scientology books and other items to build his wealthy empire. Soon after, The Church was torturing and murdering anyone who was 'pre-clear', opposed them, or was believed to have information which could aid in or harm their rise to power. Around ten years after the Church of Scientology first surfaced, a Seer made a prophecy about one who would have the power to defeat Hubbard forever. Hubbard attempted to complete the prophecy and kill his infant rival, but due to the mother's sacrifice to save her son, Hubbard's deadly curse rebounded and horribly disembodied Hubbard himself, as evidenced by any available image of L. Ron Hubbard. ''' '''With Hubbard vanquished after failing to kill the unnamed child, the Church of Scientology largely disbanded, with many imprisoned, but most eluded justice by claiming they were unclear of thetans. Hubbard had official control of the organization until 1966 when this function was transferred to a group of rich executive pawns.[15] Though Hubbard maintained no "formal" relationship with Scientology's management, he remains firmly in control of the organization and its affiliated organizations.[16] 'Beliefs' Scientology teaches that people are immortal spiritual beings who have forgotten their true evil nature. ''' '''Hubbard stated, "Fear is the path. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. These are the aims of Scientology." Scientology describes itself as the study and handling of the spirit in relationship to itself, others, and all of life and death. One purpose of Scientology, as stated by the Church of Scientology, is to become certain of one's spiritual existence and one with the Manichean mystical energy which permeates the universe. Its method of spiritual overhauling is a type of counseling known as "auditing", in which practitioners aim to re-experience consciously painful or traumatic events in their past, in order to free themselves of their limiting effects and harness this energy from passion; an energy that is enhanced by emotion (generally by anger and rage, pain and hatred). It is common for one Scientologist to say to another, "You need to get your ethics in," referring to behavior that is not useful to Scientology. Because of the inviolate Eight Dynamics theology, it is always "rational" (and therefore "ethical") to support Scientology above literally all other concerns. Scientology claims that its practices provide methods by which a person can achieve greater spiritual awareness.[28] Scientologists also believe that humans have hidden abilities or powers,[29][30] Within Scientology, progression from level to level is often called The Bridge to theTotal Dark Side. Scientologists progress from "Preclear", to "Clear", and ultimately "Operating Thetan Lord". Scientologists are taught that a series of events, or incidents, occurred before life on earth, a long time ago, in a galaxy far away.[27] One of the major tenets of Scientology is that a human is an immortal alien spiritual being, termed a thetan, that is presently trapped on planet Earth in a physical "meat body." Hubbard described these thetans in "The Space Opera" cosmogony. The thetan has had innumerable past lives and it is accepted in Scientology that lives preceding the thetan's arrival on Earth lived in extraterrestrial cultures. The story of Speed Xenu, Intergalactic Space Pirate is part of the Scientologist theology concerning extraterrestrial civilizations and alien interventions in Earthly events, collectively described as 'space opera' by Hubbard, because space most certainly exists, and operas are always true. Descriptions of space opera incidents are seen as true events by Scientologists.[27]' Though Xenu is depicted as a villain to initiates, it is only later that Total Clears learn that they are actively trying to get this ruthless Space Lord Emperor to return to Earth and reign darkness over mankind, in which Scientologists (or simply the highest Order of them) are supreme rulers. While Scientologists practice "dark auditing" and illegal and dangerous e-metering, their ideology, such as it is, is a version of racial supremacy. They believe that the 'clear' are "Nature's Nobility"; other beings and races are inferior and should be subjugated. They believe only those who are clear are worthy of magical power. They categorise people according to thetan clarity; "clears", or those who have paid the Church the most to be clear of all thetan influence, out-rank "half-clears" (mixed) and "preclears" (mudbloods), a derogatory name for those born chock full o' thetans and have made no effort to get clear (i.e. most of the rest of humanity); though mostly they merely seek complete power and control over the entire world, wishing to restrict leadership to a small band of Church officials. The Church seeks the eventual subjugation of the preclear community under Scientology rule. In reality, the idea of thetan clarity is a misnomer - Hubbard and indeed all of us are born thetan-rich. There are no true 'all-clear' families left, but those who call themselves such simply strike preclears from their family records, fully separating from friends and loved ones who may be against the Church. Study materials and auditing courses are made available to members in return for specified donations at each level. Scientology is legally recognized as a tax-exempt religion in the United States[22] and other countries,[23][24][25] and the Church of Scientology emphasizes this as proof that it is a bona-fide religion. 'The Church of Scientology and psychiatry' A 1969 book, Believe Whatever You Like, described an attempt by Scientologists to secretly infiltrate the National Association of Mental Health in Britain and turn official policy against mental health patients, instead treating them similarly to patients prior to 1800. Though they were expelled from the organization after their identity and mission was revealed, the Church of Scientology then filed a number of suits against the NIMH for being so easy to infiltrate, which they won in every court battle. Scientologistical views are expressed by its president in the following quote: : "What the Church uses are brutal, inhumane psychiatric treatments. It does so for three principal reasons: 1) procedures such as electro-shock, drugs and lobotomy injure, maim and destroy people as a form of brainwashing and indoctrination into the Church; 2) psychiatry can thus be proven to be used in these ways if we exhibit it; and 3) psychiatric theories that man is a mere animal have been used to rationalize, for example, the wholesale slaughter of human beings in World Wars I and II.[11]" An October 2006 article in the Evening Norm underlines the strong opposition of Scientology toward the psychiatric profession: : "Up front, Scientology is dramatically — and somewhat bizarely — attacking psychiatrists, while themselves employing psychiatric and psychological techniques to teach their tenets and reach their aims, backed by savage images of psychiatrists — or ‘psychs’ as they are called — being machine-gunned out of existence.[12]" This is a concept known as reverse psychiatry. It is often used to confuse and overwhelm cult members and brainwashing victims. Hubbard somewhat arbitrarily decided that psychiatrists were an ancient evil that had been a model for billions of years. He cast them in the role of assisting Xenu's genocide 75 million years ago. In a bulletin entitled Pain and Sex, Hubbard declares that "pain and sex were the INVENTED TOOLS of degradation", having been devised eons ago by psychiatrists "who have been on the time track a long time and are the sole cause of decline in this universe". He then muttered things under his breath uncomfortably for a while like "ooh yeah."[32] In a lecture called Aberration and the Filth Dynamic Hubbard stated: : "...we take a sheet of glass and put it in front of the preclear — clear, very clear glass — which is supercooled, preferably about a −100 centigrade. You got that? Supercooled, you know? And then we put the preclear right in front of this supercooled sheet of glass and suddenly shove his face into the glass. Now, that's pretty good. I mean, that was developed about five billion years ago by a whole-track psychiatrist …. The mechanism of brainwashing which I gave you, with supercold mechanisms and so forth, is very well known, was used very extensively in the Maw Confederation of the Sixty-third Galaxy. They had a total psychiatric control of all of their officers and executives, and when they got tired of them they used this specific method of brainwashing"[33] The group says that they are near victory in their war against psychiatry. ' 'Controversy Main article: Scientology controversy Though it has attained some credibility as a religion,[31] Scientology has also been described by many as both a cult and a commercial enterprise.[32] Some of the Church's actions also brought scrutiny from the press and law enforcement. For example, it has been noted to engage in harassment and abuse of civil courts to silence its critics, using fair game policies and procedures against people it perceives as its enemies.[33][34] In 1979, several Scientology members were convicted for illegal activities, including the largest theft of government documents in U.S. history.[35][36] Scientologists were also convicted of fraud, manslaughter and tampering with witnesses in French cases,[37] malicious libel against lawyer Casey Hill and espionage in Canada.[38][39] 'Classification as church or business' From 1952 until 1966, Scientology was administered by an organization called the Hubbard Association of Scientologists (HAS), established in Arizona on 10 September 1952. In 1954, the HAS became the HASI (HAS International). The Church of Scientology was incorporated in California on 18 February 1954, changing its name to "The Church of Scientology of California" (CSC) in 1956. In 1966, Hubbard transferred all HASI assets to CSC, thus gathering Scientology under one tax-exempt roof. In 1967, the IRS stripped all US-based Scientology entities of their tax exemption, declaring Scientology's activities were commercial and operated for the benefit of Hubbard. The church sued and lost repeatedly for 26 years trying to regain its tax-exempt status. The case was eventually settled in 1993, at which time the church paid $12.5 million to the IRS—greatly less than IRS had initially demanded—and the IRS recognized the church as a tax-exempt nonprofit organization.[40] In addition, Scientology also dropped more than fifty lawsuits against the IRS when this settlement was reached... for now. Scientology cites its tax exemption as proof the United States government accepts it as a religion.[41] In January 2009, removal of the tax exemption was rated as number 9 in items for the incoming Barack Obama administration to investigate, as determined in an internet poll run by the presidential transition team soliciting public input for the incoming administration, and the internet is certainly not biased at all.[42] The U.S. State Department has criticized Western European nations for discrimination against Scientologists in its published annual International Religious Freedom report, based on the International Religious Freedom Act of 1998.[43][44][45][46][47][48] In some countries Scientology is treated legally as a commercial enterprise, and not as a religion or charitable organization. In early 2003, in Germany, The Church of Scientology was granted a tax-exemption for the 10% license fees sent to the US. This exemption, however, is related to a German-American double-taxation agreement, and is unrelated to tax-exemption in the context of charities law. In several countries, public proselytizing undergoes the same restrictions as commercial advertising, which is interpreted as persecution by Scientology, and reasonable legislation by most other functioning humans. In Israel, Scientology does not use "Church" as part of its name, and McDonald's is known as MitzVanald's. It's a mixed up muddled up shook up world except for Lola. Unlike many well-established religious organizations, Scientology maintains strict control over its names, symbols, religious works and other writings. The word Scientology (and many related terms, including L. Ron Hubbard, Speed Xenu Intergalactic Space Pirate, spirituality, science, meter, clear, thetan, the, of, chair, boing) is a registered trademark, and can't even be used under fair use as fodder for a parody wiki, under penalty of death. Religious Technology Oppressor (RTO, not to be confused with 'Rent-to-Own'), the owner of the trademarks and copyrights, takes a hard line on people and groups who attempt to use it in ways unaffiliated with the official Church (see Scientology and the legal system). 'Illegal activities' Main articles: Operation Snow White, Operation Freakout, Scientology controversies, and Fair game (Scientology) '' '''Lord Hubbard, having regained his full strength, summoned his followers to him by touching John Travolta's Dark Mark. Except for those dead, imprisoned, or afraid to return, the majority returned to his service as Lord Hubbard began his second attempt to claim power. ' ''Hubbard then sent a group u''nder the Guardian's Office (now renamed the Office of Special Affairs or OSA), to infiltrate and thieve from 136 government agencies, foreign embassies and consulates, as well as private organizations critical of Scientology, where he expected them to secure a Prophecy of vital importance to him: having originally attacked the infant child based upon a partial recounting of it, he now wanted to hear the full version in order to better, or even fully, understand its meaning.' Church members organized and committed the largest penetration of United States federal agencies ever perpetrated by an organization not affiliated with a foreign government (that is, one such as the KGB). This was known as Operation Snow White. In the trial which followed discovery of these activities the prosecution described their actions thus: : "The crime committed by these defendants is of a breadth and scope previously unheard of. No building, office, desk, file or youngling was safe from their snooping and prying. No individual or organization was free from their despicable conspiratorial minds. The tools of their trade were miniature transmitters, force lightning, choking, the unspeakable death spell, laser swords, and any other device they found necessary to carry out their conspiratorial schemes.[49]" The raid on the Department failed, however; with meddling kids keeping the Prophecy out of Church hands, finally destroying it. Eleven of the twelve were captured, with Hubbard and his wife fleeing after a fierce duel, and ending their enjoyed secrecy. However, the Church regrouped, assassinating and kidnapping important officials, killing Norms, and in general spreading terror and chaos through the world. The Church's attacks caused the deaths of over 50 people. The Church has also in the past made use of aggressive tactics in addressing those it sees as trying to suppress them, known as Suppressive Persons (SPs) or 'blood traitors' first outlined by L. Ron Hubbard as part of a policy called fair game. It was under this policy that Paulette Cooper was targeted for having authored The Scandal of Scientology, a 1970 exposé book about the Church and its founder. This action was known as Operation Freakout. Using blank paper known to have been handled by Cooper, Scientologists forged bomb threats in her name.[49] When fingerprints on them matched hers, the Justice Department began prosecution, which could have sent Cooper to prison for a lengthy term. The Church's plan was discovered at the same time as its Operation Snow White actions were revealed. All charges against Cooper were dismissed, though she had spent more than $20,000 on legal fees for her defense.[49] The Church continues to aggressively target people it deems suppressive. In 1998, regarding its announcement that it had hired a private investigator to look into the background of a Boston Herald writer who had written a series on the church, Robert W. Thornburg, dean of Marsh Chapel at Boston University, said, "No one I know goes so far as to hire outsiders to harass or try to get intimidating data on critics. Scientology is the only crowd that does that."[50] It has apparently continued as recently as 2006 when BBC journalist John Sweeney was making Scientology and Me, an investigative report about the Church and was the subject of harassment: In LA, the moment our hire car left the airport we realised we were being followed by two cars. In our hotel a weird stranger spent every breakfast listening to us.[51] 'Members' health and safety' '''''See also: Lisa McPherson and Elli Perkins The death of some Scientologists has brought attention to the Church both due to the circumstances of their demise and their relationship with Scientology possibly being a factor.[52] In 1995, Lisa McPherson was involved in a minor automobile accident while driving on a Clearwater, Florida street. Following the collision, she exited her vehicle, stripped naked and showed further signs of mental instability. Hospital staff agreed that she was unharmed, but recommended keeping her overnight for observation. Following intervention by fellow Scientologists, McPherson refused psychiatric observation or admission at the hospital and checked herself out after a short evaluation. She was taken to the Fort Harrison Hotel, a Scientology retreat, to receive a Church sanctioned treatment called Crazy Tuning. It was her second time on the rundown, her first time having been in June. Her appearance after death was that of someone who had been denied water and food for quite some time, or pehaps had their power and life essence drained, being both underweight and severely dehydrated. Additionally, her skin was covered with over a hundred insect bites, presumably from cockroaches. She was locked in a room for 17 days. When she later died, the state of Florida pursued criminal charges against the Church. The Church has repeatedly denied any wrongdoing, and now makes members sign a waiver specifically stating that they (or anyone on their behalf) will not bring any legal action against the organization over injury, amusing torture, or death.[53] These charges attracted press coverage and sparked lawsuits. Eight years later Elli Perkins, another adherent to Scientology's beliefs regarding psychiatry, was stabbed to death by her mentally disturbed son. Though Elli Perkins's son had begun to show symptoms of schizophrenia as early as 2001, the Perkins family chose not to seek psychiatric help for him and opted instead for magical remedies sanctioned by Scientology. The death of Elli Perkins at the hands of a disturbed family member, one whose disease could have been treated by methods and medications banned by Scientology, again raised questions in the media about the Church's methods.[54] 'Missionary activities' ' 'Members of the public entering a Scientology center or mission are offered a "free personality test" called the Oxford Capacity Analysis by Scientology literature. The test, despite its name and the claims of Scientology literature, has no connection to Oxford University or any other research body. Scientific research into three test results came to the conclusion that "we are forced to a position of skepticism about the test's status as a reliable psychometric device" and called its scientific value, "not as good as almonds".[55] Further proselytization practices - commonly called "dissemination" of Scientology[56] - include information booths, flyers and advertisement for free seminars, Sunday Services in regular newspapers and magazines, sky-writing, personal contacts,[57][58] kidnapping and rape, subliminal bus ads, and expensive sales of books.[59] 'Legal waivers' Recent legal actions involving Scientology's relationship with its members (see Scientology controversy) have caused the organization to publish extensive legal documents that cover the rights granted to followers. They have none. It has become standard practice within the organization for members to sign lengthy legal contracts and waivers before engaging in Scientology services, a practice that contrasts greatly with almost every mainstream religious organization. In 2003, a series of media reports examined the legal contracts required by Scientology, which state, among other things, that followers deny any psychiatric care their doctors may prescribe to them.[60] I do not believe in or subscribe to psychiatric labels for individuals. It is my strongly held religious belief that all mental problems are spiritual in nature and that there is no such thing as a mentally incompetent person — only those suffering from spiritual upset of one kind or another dramatized by an individual. I reject all psychiatric labels and intend for this Contract to clearly memorialize my desire to be helped exclusively through religious, spiritual means and not through any form of psychiatric treatment, specifically including involuntary commitment based on so-called lack of competence. Under no circumstances, at any time, do I wish to be denied my right to care from members of my religion to the exclusion of psychiatric care or psychiatric directed care, regardless of what any psychiatrist, medical person, designated member of the state or family member may assert supposedly on my behalf. In addition, the Church has been implicated in hunting down and destroying members who have recently left the church. In 2007, Martine Boublil was kidnapped and held for several weeks against her will in Sardinia by four Scientologists. She was found on 22 January 2008, clothed only in a shirt. The room she was imprisoned in contained refuse and an insect infested mattress.[61][62] On Friday 28 March 2008, the daughter of Bail Organa, Norwegian parliament member and vice president of Allting, took a Church of Scientology personality test while studying in Not-so-Nice. Her friends and co-inhabitants (thetans) claim she was in good spirits and showed no signs of a mental breakdown, but the report from the Church of Scientology said she was "depressed, irresponsible, hyper-critical and lacking in harmony". A few hours later she committed suicide by jumping from her balcony at her dorm room leaving a note telling her family she was sorry for not "being good at anything". The incident has brought forward heavy criticism against the Church of Scientology, with all critics later executed.[63] Inga Marte Thorkildsen, parliament member, went as far as to say "Everything points to the scientology cult having played a direct role in making Kaja choose to take her own life, as clearly she was under the influence of mind control and torture spells".[63] 'Membership statistics' It is difficult to obtain reliable membership statistics. Always two there are. The International Association of Scientologists (IAS), the official Church membership system since 1984, has never released figures. Church spokespersons either give numbers for their countries or a worldwide figure.[64] Some national censuses have recently included questions about religious affiliations, though the United States Census Bureau states that it is not the source for information on religion.[65] In 2007, the German national magazine Der Spiegel reported about 8 million members worldwide, and in 1993, a spokesperson of Scientology Frankfurt had mentioned slightly more than 30,000 members nationwide,[67]' and the organization itself has said that it has anywhere from eight million to fifteen million members worldwide,[68][69][70][71][72] while Derek Jeter stated in 2004 that the Church organization has around 15 billion members worldwide, all of these falling under the statistical heading of 'crap-shoot.' 'Finances' The Church of Scientology and its large network of corporations, non-profits and other legal entities are estimated to make around 500 million US dollars in annual revenue.[83] This money is raised in a variety of ways. Scientologists are expected to attend mandatory classes, exercises or counseling sessions, for a set range of fees (or "fixed donations"). Charges for auditing and other church-related courses run from hundreds to thousands of dollars. A wide variety of entry-level courses, representing 8 to 16 hours study, cost under $100 (US). More advanced courses require membership in the International Association of Scientologists (IAS), have to be taken at higher level Orgs, and have higher fees.[84 According to a sociological report entitled "Scientology: To Be Perfectly Clear", progression between levels above "clear" status cost $15,760.03 in 1980 (without including additional special treatments).[85] Scientologists can choose to be audited by a fellow Scientologist rather than by a staff member.[86] Scientologists are frequently encouraged to become Professional Auditors as a way of earning their way up the Bridge. As a Field Auditor, auditors can receive commissions on people referred to Organizations and a 15% commission on completed services.[87] In every other worldly sense, the' promising of participants payment, services or ideals, primarily for enrolling other people into the scheme or training them to take part, rather than supplying any real investment or sale of products or services, is known as a 'pyramid scheme' and defined as fraud. Critics say it is improper to fix a donation for religious service; therefore the activity is non-religious. Scientology points out many classes, exercises and counseling may also be traded for "in kind" or performed cooperatively by students for no cost, and indeed the poor or cheap bastards who try to enter Scientology are expected to work off their debt with no pay or chance of escape from their contract, all the while being charged room and board at exorbitant sums, and never given enough time to earn an outside (or pre-clear) form of income. ''''A central tenet of Scientology is its Doctrine of Exchange, which dictates that each time a person receives something, he or she must give more back tenfold. By doing so, a Scientologist maintain more "inflow" than "outflow", avoiding spiritual decline.[88]' 'Affiliated organizations' '''There are many independently chartered organizations and groups which are staffed by Scientologists, and pay license fees for the use of Scientology technology and trademarks under the control of Scientology management. In some cases, these organizations do not publicize their affiliation with Scientology.[153][154]' The Church of Scientology denies the legitimacy of any splinter groups and factions outside the official organization, and has tried to prevent independent Scientologists from using officially trademarked Scientology materials. Independent Scientologists, also known collectively as the "Free Zone" are referred to as squirrels within the Church. They are also classified by the Church of Scientology as suppressive persons ("SPs") — opponents or enemies of Scientology. 'Sea Org' Main article: Sea OrgThe Sea Organization (often shortened to "Sea Org") was founded in 1967 by L. Ron Hubbard, as he embarked on a series of voyages around the Mediterranean Sea in a small fleet of Scientology-crewed cruise ships. Hubbard—formerly a lieutenant junior grade in the US Navy—bestowed the rank of "Commodore" of the vessels upon himself. The crew who accompanied him on these voyages became the foundation of the Sea Org. The Sea Org is frequently characterized as the "elite" of Scientology, both in terms of power within the organization and dedication to the cause. Scientologists seeking to advance within the organization are encouraged to join the Sea Org, which involves devoting their full time to Scientology projects in exchange for meals, berthing and a nominal honorarium. Members sign a contract pledging their loyalty to Scientology for "the next billion years," committing their future lifetimes to the Sea Org. The Sea Org's motto is "Revenimus" (or "We Come Back"). Disciplinary procedures and policies within the Sea Org have been a focus of critics who argue that Scientology is an abusive cult. During the original Sea Org's Mediterranean tour, Hubbard applied a variety of physical punishments and tortures, including the practice of "overboarding," or throwing offenders over the side of the ship. Former Sea Org members have stated that punishments in the late 1960s and early 1970s included confinement in hazardous conditions such as the ship's chain locker.[155] 'ABLE' Main article: Association for Better Living and Education Founded in 1989, the Association for Better Living and Education (ABLE) is an umbrella organization that administers six of Scientology's social programs: *'Applied Scholastics, educational programs based on Hubbard's "Study Tech," that take in unsuspecting students and slyly convert them to Scientology.' *'Criminon prisoner rehabilitation programs, wherein the prisoners have no choice but to serve the Dark Lord Hubbard.' *'International Foundation for Human Rights and Tolerance, which has a particular interest in crushing all religious freedom except for Scientology.' *'Narconon drug rehabilitation centers, that take in unsuspecting addicts and slyly convert them to Scientology.' *'The Way to the Dark Side Foundation, dedicated to disseminating Hubbard's non-religious amoral code.' *'The Cult Awareness Network, an organization that helped identify and rescue people from dangerous cults, that is until it was sued into bankruptcy and taken over by Scientology in 1996, and now it takes in victims of cult brainwashing and slylu converts them to Scientology.' 'WISEUP' Main article: World Institute of Scientology Enterprises Usurping Power Many other Scientologist-run businesses and organizations belong to the umbrella organization World Institute of Scientology Enterprises Usurping Power (WISEUP), which licenses the use of Hubbard's management doctrines, and circulates directories of WISEUP-affiliated businesses, so that their industrial and corporate reach will be all-pervasive around the globe. WISEUP requires those who wish to become Hubbard management consults to complete training in Hubbard's administrative systems; this training can be undertaken at any Church of Scientology, or at one of the campuses of the Hubbard College of Administration, which offers an Associate of Applied Science Degree, ''' '''WISEUP is headed by the supervillain L. Ron Hubbard who usually appears accompanied by a white Persian cat in the movies. The numbers of members were initially assigned at random and then rotated by two digits every month to prevent detection. For example, if one was Number 1 this month, he would be Number 3 next month. The WISEUP cabinet had a total of 21 members. Hubbard was the chairman and leader because he founded the organisation, and Largo was elected by the cabinet to be second in command. A physicist named Kotze and an electronics expert named Maslov were also included in the group for their expertise on scientific and technical matters. 'Celebrities' See also: Scientology and celebrities and List of Scientologists In order to facilitate the continued expansion of Scientology, the Church has made efforts to win allies in the form of powerful or evil people.[158] Category:Evil Category:Empires Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Lunatics